Un día libre
by Nod D. Beilschmidt
Summary: Los estudiantes de la escuela Seidou tendrán un día libre, cosa que a Sawamura le disgusta. No obstante, pasará ese día completo con el catcher principal del equipo: Miyuki. ¿Cómo la pasarán estos dos sin que a Eijun le reviente la bilis en su intento de pasarla bien? Pues hay que leer la historia, ¿no? [Warning: Posible contenido explícito.]


_**Heme aquí, con una historia distinta. Esta vez es una sencilla historia de Diamond no Ace, anime que me encanta, por cierto. También sigo la manga. *3***_

_**No me imaginé que fuera a escribir una historia de AOD, antes que una de Kuroko. xD Bueno, pero así son las cosas. Uno nunca sabe. **_

_**Por cierto, este es un fic clasificación M, porque no sé si agregue material explicito más adelante, pero hay tensiones sexuales dentro de la historia, así que como no sé si en un futuro cercano o lejano decida agregarle algo más que eso, entonces lo dejaré así. Y cabe destacar que es más M por el vocabulario también. **_

_**En fin, prosigan.**_

* * *

_**Un día libre**_

* * *

_Jueves 4:45 p.m. – Cancha de béisbol en la escuela Seido. _

_Finalmente los estudiantes de la escuela Seido podían tener un día libre el viernes de la misma semana. Muchos de los estuantes residentes que pertenecían al equipo de béisbol estaban muy animados con la idea de tener un día de descanso._

_Esa misma semana, el martes, habían tenido un partido con otra secundaria como práctica para el torneo de verano, pero casi todos habían quedado agotados mentalmente, más que por la parte física. Y los entrenamientos arduos para los próximos días fueron peores porque el entrenador les había castigado por casi dejarse perder contra la otra escuela._

_En la cancha: Miyuki, quien se encontraba con Furuya, practicando los bateos: Estaban más animados, es decir, Miyuki en especial. Porque Furuya quería largarse si no tenía la esfera en su mano. Pero al carecer de habilidades para el bateo, estaba obligado a entrenar más duro. Pues ha sido uno de los puntos débiles. Pues el chico no se podía llamar un jugador completo si solo servía para lanzar pelotas y no para batear cuando es necesario. _

_Mientras que Sawamura aún practicaba su boleo con Haruichi, puesto que Chris tenía que hacer unos ejercicios extras en el hospital para su brazo lastimado. Así que Sawamura era el que estaba de peor ánimo: no tenía a Chris para practicar con todas sus fuerzas, y el estúpido de Miyuki como siempre estaba con el aguafiestas de Furuya. _

_Así que él estaba muy frustrado, sobre todo porque al día siguiente iba ser un día libre, y él más que nadie odia no estar con la pelota en la cancha. De tal manera que, no podía dar todo de sí antes del esperado día libre para todos, excepto para él, quien estaba en contra. _

_-Oye, más lento Sawamura –murmuró Kominato, el pobre había estado aguantando los lloriqueos de Sawamura todo el día, pero más lo resentía su mano. _

_-¿Ah? L-lo siento –se disculpó, asintiendo apenado. _

_Haruichi se acercó. –A ti no te emociona tener un día libre, ¿verdad?_

_-Tsk, si tan solo…_

_-Si tan solo yo fuera Miyuki, ¿no es así? O al menos Chris –replicó el de pelo rosa._

_-No quise decir eso._

_-Pero es así._

_Sawamura desvió la mirada, mientras Haruichi sonrió suavemente._

_-No te preocupes, no me lastimas. Tu sinceridad es tu gran atractivo._

_Sawamura hizo un gran puchero._

_-Ese idiota prefiere al otro idiota… _

_-Entonces sigue practicando. _

_-Tienes razón. _

_Ambos volvieron a sus posiciones._

_Mientras tanto, por el otro extremo, el pobre de Miyuki tenía una batalla épica con Furuya al tratar de convencerlo en que siguiera entrenando. _

_-Ya me cansé –susurró Furuya._

_-Ni de broma –replicó Miyuki, con el bate en mano._

_-No lo es._

_-Toma._

_-No._

_-Que lo tomes, es una orden de tu superior._

_Furuya posó sus ojos en el firmamento, ignorando al otro. _

_-Maldición contigo, solo un poco más y mañana descansarás._

_-Ese… no es el punto._

_-¿Cuál es?_

_-Quiero lanzar. _

_A Miyuki le corrió una gota en la sien. _

_-El entrenador te ordenó practicar tu bateo hasta que yo quiera, así que es mejor que te pongas a hacerlo o te mantendré aquí hasta la medianoche –sentenció sonriendo._

_Furuya pestañeó antes de mirarlo. –Eres…_

_-¿Sí? –preguntó, correspondiendo la mirada._

_-… Aburrido._

_A Miyuki le sobresalió la vena en la sien, tratando se sonreír ante el comentario ajeno. _

_-Deberías de aprender de Sawamura, todo el día se la ha pasado lloriqueando por no querer un día libre y ha estado entrenando._

_-Ya quisieras…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que yo fuera Sawamura._

_Miyuki río y pegó golpecitos con la punta del bate en el suelo. -¿Eres tonto acaso? Los dos me dan igual. _

_-Si es así, ¿por qué no me dejas practicar con Haruichi?_

_-¿Estás de broma? Realmente no quieres practicar con él, lo que quieres es huir del entrenamiento._

_-Entonces si lo sabes, ¿por qué seguimos aquí?_

_Miyuki suspiró. –Vaya que lo que tienes de genio monstruoso, lo tienes de idiota. _

_Furuya encogió los labios, dándose por vencido. _

_Ambos retomaron el entrenamiento. No obstante, Furuya podía notar que Miyuki de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia Sawamura._

_Llegó la noche y con ella, una lluvia repentina. _

_Todos los miembros que estaban en la cancha jugando, se habían retirado a sus habitaciones. _

_Sin embargo, Sawamura había seguido practicando un poco después de que comenzase la lluvia, luego fue a su habitación donde no estaban sus compañeros de cuarto, por lo que supuso que estarían con otros compañeros viendo vídeos de partidos anteriores o jugando videojuegos. _

_Él estaba empapado tanto de agua como de sudor, tan solo agarró su toalla antes de encaminarse al baño. _

_Al estar allí, Sawamura quedó estático por unos segundos, pues en el baño también se encontraba Miyuki, en la tina. El moreno se desnudo de mala, arrojando la ropa por doquier._

_Él caminó hacia la silla para enjabonarse antes de entrar en la bañera, no quería dirigirle una palabra por el momento. _

_-Practicando hasta tarde otra vez, ¿eh? –comentó Miyuki, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados contra la pared mientras descansaba el resto de su cuerpo sumergido en el agua. _

_-Mañana tendremos día libre, así que no es de extrañarse –murmuró, mientras restregaba su cuerpo férvidamente con la esponja._

_-Oye, oye, no te restriegues así la piel, podrías despellejarte –dijo entre risillas, se le hacía tan divertido molestar a Sawamura, porque el carácter del chico se prestaba a eso. _

_Sawamura insistió en lavarse el cuerpo más fuerte como berrinche. _

_-Y bien, ¿qué harás mañana? –preguntó Miyuki, mientras jugaba con los dedos de los pies en el agua. _

_-No lo sé… ¿Dormir? –respondió antes de echarse agua._

_-Qué desperdicio. Bueno, ni modo. _

_-¿Y tú?_

_-Hm, hay un parque de diversiones en el que un tío trabaja. Tiene un negocio de takoyaki, así que iré a echarle una mano. _

_Sawamura no volteaba a verlo, pero escuchaba atentamente con su oreja de chango. _

_-Si quieres, podrías venir conmigo –agregó el de lentes._

_Sawamura tragó saliva con dificultad, pues se le estaba presentado una gran oportunidad para estar más cerca de Miyuki y así convencerlo de que es mejor que hiciera una batería con él que con el fastidioso de Furuya. _

_-P-pero no soy muy bueno haciendo croquetas. Además, no he hablado con Chris aún, no sé si tenga un plan para mí el día de mañana. _

_-¿Acaso le pides permiso a Chris para hacer algo? –bufó. –Y no es necesario que hagas croquetas, simplemente podrías ayudarme a repartirlas u otra cosa. _

_Sawamura rechinó los dientes, si estuviera frente a Miyuki, éste verías los colmillos de tiburón que le sobresalían de los labios._

_El chico terminó de echarse agua, acto seguido de ponerse de pie e ir a la tina. Se quedó enfrente, dudando sobre si sería buena idea entrar con Miyuki adentro, pero como buen japonés que es, era demasiada tentación tener una tina con agua caliente pare relajar sus músculos. _

_-¿Qué haces allí? No te voy a comer –comentó Kazuya. _

_-¡Sí, señor! –exclamó el otro, entrando poco a poco a poco, como si fuera un robot averiado. _

_-Oye, oye…_

_Sawamura se colocó al otro extremo, hundiendo casi todo su rostro, mientras veía al otro costado de la pared para no ver a Miyuki._

_-Sin embargo… -susurró Kazuya. –…Chris no podrá verte mañana. Él aprovechará su tiempo para visitar unos parientes, así que no creo que te llame después de todo._

_Eijun frunció el cejo, haciendo burbujas en el agua. ¿Cómo es que Miyuki siempre sabe todo de su superior Chris? Realmente le fastidiaba eso. _

_-Ah, de veras… -dijo entre las burbujas. _

_-Pero estarás conmigo, así que no hay de qué preocuparse –se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar, sonriendo. _

_-Ah, de veras… _

_-Hm, pareces que andas de mal humor. _

_-Ah, de veras…_

_Miyuki estrechó la mirada, obviamente sabía que algo le molestaba a su kouhai, y él más que nadie le encanta molestar a la gente cuando anda de bajos ánimos. _

_Arrastró su cuerpo a la par de Eijun, éste al sentirlo se quedó paralizado. _

_-Sé que tienes algo que decir, así que vomítalo todo._

_El menor le miró de reojo, desconfiado. –No hagas esas comparaciones; es asqueroso._

_Kazuya sonrió. –Entonces habla._

_Eijun sacó el resto de su cabeza del agua, mordiendo la esquina de su labio inferior suavemente. –Quiero que para la próxima vez entrenes conmigo._

_-No me corresponde hacer eso._

_Sawamura se cruzó de brazos. –No es necesario que lo hagas a la hora de entrenar, puede ser más noche si quieres. _

_Miyuki estiró el brazo, agarrando el hombro ajeno. –Eres un cabezota, ¿no lo sabías? –expresó, riendo, al mismo tiempo que estremecía al chico menor. –Pero, está bien… Con la condición que, lo hagamos a mí manera –guiñó el ojo._

_Sawamura se sonrojó muy molesto. –E-entonces mañana iremos a ese puesto de takoyaki._

_-Ja ja, así es. Y oye, es de buen tamaño –agregó al agarrarle el largo de su parte de intima. _

_-¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?! –gritó en desesperación, porque sentía que invadían toda su intimidad. Ahora lucía tan rojo como la lava volcánica, prácticamente también parecía un volcán porque emanaba humo de la cabeza y de las orejas. _

_-Calma, calma. Solo comprobaba –dijo al soltarlo, sonriendo ladino. _

_-¿QUÉ QUIERES COMPROBAR?_

_-Nada._

_Sawamura ahogó su próxima expresión, pues no tenía idea de lo que pensaba su superior. Esa manera de tratarlo como un niño en verdad le jodía. _

_-¿Y no te vas a apartar? _

_-Hm, déjame pensarlo: no. _

_Sawamura le tiró agua en los ojos. _

_Miyuki hizo lo mismo. _

_-Quiero tomar mi baño tranquilamente._

_-También yo._

_-¿Entonces por qué sigues pegado a mí?_

_-¿Qué tiene de malo?_

_-Que estás muy cerca._

_-¿Y eso qué?_

_-¿Cómo que qué? _

_Eijun se hizo más a un lado, mientras que Miyuki volvía a apoyar sus brazos contra la pared para descansar su cabeza sobre ellos. _

_El chico menor le miraba con desconfianza, ahora se sentía abusado y para colmo, gracias al carácter de Kazuya no podía objetarle más. _

_No podía soportar que el tipo estuviera de lo más tranquilo después de lo que hizo, allí estaba, tarareando como si no hubiera hecho algo realmente malévolo. Por un momento, pensó que Kazuya lo había hecho por molestarle, para echarle en cara la poca hombría que quizás tenía y que tal vez, por eso, no quería hacer una batería con él. _

_Eijun miró su parte baja, para él no estaba tan mal, pero Miyuki le había despertado desconfianza, así que antes de seguir siendo humillado, según su pensamiento, era mejor largarse del lugar._

_Se puso de pie de un solo golpe, Kazuya le miró con una sonrisa burlona, él sabía que realmente le había tocado los huevos a Eijun, aunque no literalmente, para eso no le alcanzó la mano. _

_-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó con voz burlona._

_Sawamura se detuvo, poniéndose la toalla. –Tengo sueño, así que nos veremos mañana –respondió entre dientes, casi masticando las palabras. _

_Kazuya chasqueó la nariz. –Está bien. Descansa._

_-Igualmente –susurró, saliendo a paso ligero del baño. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado. _

_Finalmente había llegado a su habitación, sus compañeros de cuarto aún no habían llegado, por lo que fue un alivio porque él estaba tensionado gracias a Miyuki y su mano de buda. _

_Se echó a la cama sin secarse el cabello, sentía que su pecho ardía, pero su miembro latía con fuerza, aún sentía la mano de Miyuki. Ahora sí lo odiaba por joderle hasta por su virilidad. _

_Agarró la almohada y la apretó contra su cuerpo, casi le sacaba el relleno por la fuerza que ejercía. Quería darse golpes en la cabeza, pero más quería agarrar a Miyuki para golpearlo con un bate. _

_No obstante, él no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más caliente y todo era la maldita culpa de aquel verdugo burlón. Y no, no señor, él no iba a masturbarse, porque si lo hacía iba a hacer era gracias a Kazuya y joder que él no es un desviado, una cosa eran sus pelotas desviadas, y otra cosa era él. _

_Estaba rabioso, casi echando espuma por la boca cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse y unas voces murmurando. Se trataban de Masuko y Kuramochi, quienes seguro venían de ver vídeos._

_Él ya no podía seguir haciéndose el sufrido en la cama, porque aquellos lo notarían, en especial Kuramochi que es el número uno es fastidiarlo. _

_Tenía que hacerse el camarón dormido, o su cuerpecito caliente y adolorido sería la victima de las estrangulaciones de Yoichi, y mucho menos quería que se diera cuenta de la erección que tenía. ¡Por todos los dioses, que si eso pasara sería el hazme reír hasta la graduación!_

_Se dio la media vuelta cubierto con la cobija, dando la espalda para que no vieran su cara atormentada y roja cual vil y desgraciado diablo. Tenía que fingir su sueño, o más bien, su muerte en todo caso para que no le molestaran. _

_Escuchó que la puerta se abrió y unas pisadas entraron. _

_-Tuviste la culpa de que perdiera –dijo Yoichi._

_-No me culpes de tus idioteces –contestó el otro. _

_-Idiota tú, que me hiciste perder por un pudín. _

_-Mi pudín es sagrado._

_-Pero no más sagrado que mí juego._

_-¿Quieres pelea?_

_Kuramochi sacudió las manos, sonriendo con nerviosismo. –Ni modo, pero para la próxima no tires tu pudín en mi control _

_-Fue culpa de Tanba. _

_-Sí, seguro… -susurró. –Oye, mira quien está dormido. Ni que fuera tan noche –agregó Kuramochi. _

_-Hay que dejarlo descansar._

_-Pero… -Yoichi se sentó al costado de Sawamura. –Al verlo tan tranquilo me entran ganas de molestarlo. _

_-Ya déjalo, estuvo entrenando toda la tarde. _

_-Pero mañana hay descanso._

_-Aún así._

_Yoichi hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Aguafiestas. _

_Éste se levantó, y en ese momento Eijun estornudó. Se maldijo mil veces por dentro. _

_Kuramochi sonrió, y se abalanzó sobre Eijun, haciéndole una llave. –Así que te hacías el dormido._

_-No… Yo no… -apenas podía articular porque estaba siendo estrangulado. _

_Yoichi apretó con más fuerza. Sawamura trataba de zafarse, y he allí, en ese jodido instante, su verdugo lo despojó de la cobija sin querer. _

_Tanto Kuramochi y Masuko quedaron boquiabiertos y espantados al ver la parte inferior de Sawamura. Kuramochi se echó tremenda carcajada, mientras que el otro cerró los ojos, negando y rascándose la cabeza. _

_-Ooooooh, es por esto que estabas tan calladito. ¿Acaso ella te mando una foto? SÍ ES ASÍ, DÉJAME VER –exclamó mientras seguía estrangulando a Eijun. _

_Masuko se dio la media vuelta, él ya no podía seguir viendo al desdichado de Sawamura. _

_-¿Q-QUÉ MIERDAS? Ella no me ha mandado nada –gritó apenas._

_-¿Y entonces por qué tu pajarito está así?_

_-¿P-pajarito? NO LO LLAMES ASÍ, IDIOTA. _

_Finalmente Eijun pudo zafarse. Se tapó muy bien y se sentó -por no decir se alejó- en la esquina de su colchón. Otra vez sintió que lo habían violado con la mirada. _

_-Ja ja, no te preocupes. Es comprensible, después de todo somos jóvenes –dijo Kuramochi al guiñarle el ojo._

_-No me pongas a tu nivel._

_-Ah, entonces en vez de beisbolista ¿serás sacerdote? Eso de allí dice lo contrario –señaló entre risillas socarronas. _

_-No quise decir eso._

_-¿Entonces qué?_

_-¿No crees que estás tocando demasiado el tema, Kuramochi? –cuestionó Masuko. _

_Kuramochi se sintió levemente avergonzado, el grandote señalaba un buen punto. Y no quería dar a entender que le interesaba la intimidad de Eijun. _

_Éste se puso de pie, yendo a su cama. No quiso decir más._

_Mientras que Sawamura tampoco decía nada, sólo estaba allí, tratando de calmarse para que se le bajara la calentura, y no exactamente aquella calentura. _

_Después de ese incomodo momento, todos se acostaron para dormirse, pero se les dificultaba gracias al pequeño incidente. Aunque más lo resentía Kuramochi, quien al cerrar los ojos veía el pito de Sawamura, y gracias a ello le daban pesadillas esporádicas. _

_Las horas pasaron y lograron dormirse: Masuko se durmió pensando en su preciado pudín desperdiciado. Yoichi se durmió pensando en luchadores agarrándose de sus hombrías -sí, de alguna forma su pesadilla se convirtió en un plácido sueño retorcido obsequiado por el Morfeo gay de los sueños- y Sawamura terminó por dormirse pensando en Miyuki. En cómo finalmente ambos formaban una esplendida batería, aunque balbuceaba en sus sueños porque ambos formaban una batería que no venía al caso con lo que él deseaba._

* * *

_Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Espero haya sido de su agrado el primer capítulo. xD Lo siento si abuso del vocabulario soez, pero estaban advertidos, ¿eh? ¿No adoran al troll de Miyuki? Ah, yo lo amoadoro. Es mi personaje favorito de DNA. Es que amo a ese pillo, es un pillo total. xD_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. _


End file.
